Forum:SeeU; voice provider name spelling
I saw the poll on the front page so I asked my friend who's a native Korean, and that the correct way to 'spell' her name is supposed to be 'Kim Tae-Hee'. Unknown.System 06:22, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :All I gotta say is, it's better than the one we're using. And, it makes more sense to me.YumiNakamine :Thank you for the information. I saw her name romanzied in about seven ways, I got tired trying to keep up with them. I didn't want to impose "a supposed correct" version when I had no idea what it was. :I'll move the page to Kim Tae-Hee and also keep Tahi as it is known to be as well. Though could your friend give information on how her last name would present as Tahi? -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::He told me that 'Tahi' and 'Tae-Hee' are too different things. He didn't know how people got the 'Tahi' part, in fact he asked me why people write it 'Tahi'. 'Tahi' means another... thing (forgot what), not the name, completely different. Unknown.System 12:25, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks again. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but no. If a korean person saw the romanization "Tae-hee," they would think that the name is "태희." The romanization "Dahi" is the best decision, coming from a korean speaker, because it follows Revised Romanization, the official method of romanizing hangul, and it correctly transcribes the name's pronunciation as well. kim.dɐ.çi Prince Syo 21:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::As I stated, I've seen it done seven different ways. I even searched for Korean actresses that have the same last name, and while I took note of the various romanization, there was no solid way on how to translate them, but they all seemed correct depending on personal preference to the actress. The last name of this VP is really starting to frustrate me because I am trying to keep things as reliable as possible. Now I have to inform readers of yet another change to her name based on your personal view. :::At any point has her last name been seen as such in the media? -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:26, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Due note, I have no problem with your romanization, it is just that this is getting a bit goofy to try and find the correct way to address this lady. lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:35, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::SBS Artech revealed to a user of her name on Twitter. It's written in Kim Da Hee. Does Twitter count as media? BackUp:YumiNakamine :::::On a PM from YT it was Dahi. :::::Now, according to Prince Syo, her last name is Kim and her first name is Dahi? If so then the page has to be moved, yet again. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:50, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::I found 2 pages in Facebook that uses the name Da Hee. Bunai, should we put this in the sandbox first? It'll be easier I think.BackUp:YumiNakamine ::::::I'm going by 'native korean' contributor for now. oyi ::::::The sandbox isn't a discussion board, I can move this to a blog entry or forum post. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:08, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Hi, native speaker here. Few years back, Korean Government updated how to spell Korean names properly in English. Accepted spelling for 김다희 now includes Gim Dahui (newly updated) on top of Kim Dahui (old way); however, 'Gim' is much more accurate in pronounciation. Lot of people still use 'Kim' till this day, so there will be dispute, but since 'Gim' is much more accurate in sound, I'll go ahead and change only the last name. (after looking at the name in the article) Ok.. I was gonna leave the first name unchanged, but 'Dahi' is just wrong. Period. So I changed it. The reason I changed to Dahee instead of Dahui is because even though Dahui is listed correct way to spell 다희, it just sounds really strange in english when you actually proounce it. Heidelun 19:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I think I might see why the problem is present then and why the multiple spellings. Just a few years ago means *some* will be using old methods out of habbits. There was something like this when the French government tried to ban use of English words ithin the french language. However the chosen new words to replace words like the one for "La Weekend" ("weekend" being the english word they were trying to stop their people using) didn't catch on in this case. It takes a generation to correct problems like this. Of course, unfortantely foriegners take longer to get it onto the problem for various reasons we shalt discuss here. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:18, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I just talked with my friend and we're both natives speakers too. She said "Gim" would sound like 진 (Jin) but I know that's wrong. I never heard of the government say anything about the last names a few years back. I've never seen anyone with the last name Gim even in this day. It sort of sounds wrong to me maybe because I'm not used to reading it like that yet but I think we should keep using Kim for now. I honestly want to use "Kim Dahi" since someone from the "official" SBS team wrote/reply it on their twitter account. Or we can leave it as "Gim Dahee" for now and wait until GLAM debuts next year and see how she'll romanize her name or if she'll use a stage name. I don't think we should change/mix it to how you want people to pronounce it. Ryokucha 00:53, December 27, 2011 (UTC) (reset indent) As stated, SBS Artech replied that it is Kim Dahi. Until the VP herself makes it official what she wants to present it as it should stay Kim Dahi- with Gim Dahee being on the VPs page as another form of romanization. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :If what I say is true anyway, about it taking a while, SBS would say its that because the effect of the new spelling system isn't in yet. Unfortantely, it comes from their mouth, which means the source of info. Thus, we have to take them as the most legit source, until the singer herself says what it is. Whatever the case may be this is proving to be quite a interesting discussion on spelling mistakes and corrections and I'll keep what everyone says in mind. One-Winged Hawk 12:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC)